How to play hard to get
by xXhinata hyuga
Summary: It's been several years since the great war agents the akatsuki. Needless to say Sasuke Uchiha is bored with everything and finds nothing interesting any more. But when a certain Hyuga heiress spikes his interest it's a much needed distraction. However what he wasn't expecting what would happen next. rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

There may be some OOC because I'm not too good at Sasuke. Also this is a SasuHina fanfiction so if you don't like it then please don't read. Anyways I will try to update this as often as possible because I already have four fanfictions though I plan on ending some of them soon. anyways thanks for stopping by and reading. I do not own any of the Naruto cast.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

_Pathetic annoying people. Why in all the villages am I here again? _I thought to myself while listening to the on babble of the soon to be hokage. Naruto. What was it we were talking about again? I tuned him out about a half an hour ago. Oh well no matter, doesn't bother me much.

"Oi Teme?! Are you even listening?!" growled the blonde while locking his cobalt blue eyes onto my black ones. "Hn." I replied simply while giving him a dull bored gaze. "You bastard! You're not even paying attention!" hollered the male. Jeez it's hard to believe that he is twenty one years old now. Damn guy.

"Well I know you are complaining about Sakura again… what did she do this time?" I asked in a bored tone. Nothing was ever a challenge any more. The few rouge ninja who dared to show their faces got captured or where scared shitless by the soon to be hokage who beat up the head boss of the Akatsuki. Sakura wasn't any fun to mess with anymore since she decided to date the blonde and paid little attention to me after I came back. Needless to say she hates me guts. Not that I care.

All the girl's in the leaf village are annoying as hell. I can't go anywhere with ought getting freaking mobbed by fan girls who yell things like have my children and crap. Like I was going to get a random girl pregnant, hell no. I'm not going to waist precise Uchiha genes on some random girl that walks my way. If I did half the girls in Konoha would be pregnant by now.

No If I wanted to get a girl, she needs to hold up to my standers. One not be annoying as hell. Two interest me and at least be some kind of challenge. Three be loyal. Four not make me want to kill her.

Heh… like anyone hold up to toughs standards. Half the people… no correction everyone but one person in the leaf village I want to murder. Even that one exempt person agitated me to the point I'm seconds away from stabbing him to death.

Anyways what was the idiot saying again? Something about Sakura and having to have everything be color coded? "And on top of that she's threatening to throw away my orange and black jacket! Along with banding instant ramen from the house claiming it's bad for me! Can you believe that?!" He snapped.

"Dobe.. You're the one who was whining all the time that she won't date you. Now that you are dating you're whining because you are dating. Idiot." I stated then added "also ramen does make you look fat."

"EHHH?! What are you saying TEME?! I'm not fat it's all muscle I swear!" he hollered at me while getting glares from people who were trying to enjoy their meal at the ramen shop."Shut up dobe you're making an ass out of yourself." I mumbled while holding up some noodles to my mouth. I then closed my mouth around then and proceeded to slurp up the noodles.

Suddenly the blonde's facial expression changed quickly. "E-eh Sakura-san what are you doing here?" he asked quickly getting nerves. I am assuming it has something to do with the murderess gleam in her eyes or the fact that she seemed to appear out of thin air. "Naruto! Do you know what time it is?" she snapped while placing her hands on her hip. "Eh lunch time?" he asked while gulping. "Yes… and do you know where you where supposed to be?" added the pinkette.

Naruto is so screwed.

"Wait… EHHH! I forgot Sakura-Chan!" quickly sputtered the soon to be hokage with a frightened look. "How the hell can you take out the head of the akatsuki yet be scared to death of a single woman is amazing." I mocked and in return got death glares from both of them.

The next two minutes consisted of yelling between the blonde and pink haired girl so I left. Leaving Naruto with my bill, of course.

I began to head back to the newly built Uchiha compound, which I paid for. Though even that was rudely interrupted by a high pitch shout. _Ino…_ I thought and turned to look at the light blonde female. She was dragging some girl with long midnight blue hair behind her. Poor girl looked as if she was going to get her arm ripped off because of the fact she could hardly keep up with the blonde. What a pitiful woman, allowing herself to get dragged around like that.

"What is it you want…" I growled not in the mood for her girlyness. No question about it, she was bringing along some crazy fangirl as she normally does. Damn woman and her trying to play match making ever since she started dating Kiba. Wait… I recognize that girl. Hyuga…. H…. something with an H. She used to like Naruto when we where little. Foolish girl. Probably got spared from having his idiocy rubbing off on her.

"No need to be rude Sasuke! Kiba and I wanted to invite you to an evening out, maybe make it a double date!" she replied and got a very grumpy yell from inside the flower shop along the lines of 'don't drag me into this.' At this she rolled her eyes and added "I just so happen to know some very nice young girls who would love to go with you."

"Tch… what are you playing at woman? Trying to pair me up with your weak friend here?" I asked while looking over at the midnight blue haired Hyuga then back to her. In response the light blonde puffed her cheeks up "I wasn't going to suggest her. Hinata isn't into that kind of thing."

So that's her name. Hinata Hyuga… sounds just about right.

"Whatever... I'm not going." I replied to her then looked over at this... Hinata girl. "Let me guess, you followed her hoping that I would say yes and maybe get me to go with you is that it?" I asked with a glare.

Instantly her reaction changed to wide eyes and she shook her head no quickly "N-no that's not at all it. I-I was just at Ino's shop g-getting some flowers for N-neji san's grave and s-she just dragged me here.

For some reason her reply startled me slightly. A woman actually turning down me? Or at least saying she didn't even want some kind of romance fantasy was slightly interesting. I could tell she didn't have any romantic interest due to her body language. Already I could read her like a book. She was shy, timid, not a good ninja, and not good at many things. The only interesting fact of her was she wasn't interested in me. In short she's just one hair away from being like any other damn girl here.

"A-ah sorry Ino-chan…. I-I'll just come back later." Stuttered the female while slipping her wrist out of the blondes hand and running off.

She just ignored me. Me sasuke Uchiha, like I didn't even exist. Damn girl, who does she think she is? Wait why is this bothering me so much? Maybe it's because I'm so used to seeing people cower in fear in front of me, squealing my name and shouting perverted things, or simply hating me. But she ignored me. Alright… make that two hairs away from being like any other woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata's POV**

_Awkward… awkward…. AWKWARD!_

_That was so embarrassing! Wahhhh I can't believe he actually thought that… I-I mean do I seem like I wanted something from him? I wasn't trying to seem that way! Oh come on Hinata pull yourself together!_

With a sigh my lilac gaze glanced behind me at the, still brooding, Uchiha male. Thankfully Ino was still occupying his time. It would have been even more embarrassing if he saw me looking at him! It's not like I want anything from him… honestly I don't have an opinion on the man. I don't talk to him.

However he does have a bad attitude. If I could have I would have told him to stop being such a sour pants. Though… I would never be able to tell anyone that in real life. Why is it that I'm more confident in the confounds of my mind then I am actually talking? Oh well just chalk it up to another unsolved mystery of life.

Maybe it's because I can think things with ought getting verbally harassed? That's probably it.

Suddenly a large hand landed on my shoulder causing me to jump. An almost amused chuckle came from behind me and I instantly recognized the owner to that voice. Life just hates me today doesn't it? "Hyuga, you jumped like a cat being scared by a dog." came the mocking voice that followed the laugh.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I quickly stuttered while turning to face him. "A-ano…. Why are you –" "here?" he asked finishing my sentence for me.

What a rude guy.

"No reason at all…" spoke the male finally answering me… if you can call that an answer. "Oh…" I replied simply and began to walk away again. Though the annoyed look on his face clearly said he has something on his mind. Unless that's his natural expression. Which wouldn't surprise me really.

Okay I admit it's hard to walk away from somebody who looks as if they are debating on killing you or do something else to you. Whatever the second option is… I don't want to know. It could be worse than the first option! Like trapping me in a genjutsu world or something… or whatever that is called. I really need to re-read my book about jutsu's. I'm getting rusty.

Then again nobody has really had any missions lately for the past two years. During that time my mind has been occupied by other things. Especially since Naruto and Sakura started to date. I didn't leave the house for a week I was so depressed. But that's life right? I'm just glad though he's happy, even if they do argue like an old married couple.

Anyways back on topic… why is he staring at me? Every time I glance behind he doesn't even bother to his the fact his onyx eyes are locked onto my back. What an odd man. Then again I'm probably odder knowing my luck.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Damn it why the hell am I following her? Well she has slightly spiked my interest. That and she is my escape goat for getting out of Ino's conversation. I had agreed to take a date to this dinner she is force me to go to. Knowing my luck she would get that damn Nara to use his shadow possession and drag me to the restaurant.

Though I can tell I am worrying her, not like I care. She keeps glancing behind her as if she's expecting me to try to hurt her or something. Wise girl to not drop her guard around me. Should I give her a bonus for that and cross off one because of this?

Suddenly she stopped, turned around, looked me dead in the eye and asked. "Why are you f-following me?" okay one point off. One point left and then I won't have a need to learn more about her.

I'm not trying to keep a score system really… well it just happened one day. I keep track of people and things that annoy me. Nobody, not even Naruto has ever been in the positive mark side. Damn girl is in the positive spot… do something to piss me off already. I don't want anyone in the positive side.

"Dinner." I stated simply answering her question that I had been ignoring for a few minutes now. "W-what?" she asked with a startled look as if I was going to eat her. Okay… damn it one point added. She's back to being two hairs away from being in the red zone.

"I'm not going to eat you Hyuga… I mean go to dinner with me." I replied. There's no way she can say no… nobody ever says no to Sasuke Uchiha.

"no"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Oh hell she did not just do that!

Okay so far it's Hinata Hyuga – 3. Sasuke Uchiha - 0. I don't like this… not one bit. I'm losing and I hate to lose.

"What do you mean no?" I demanded. The moment I raised my tone she began to squirm slightly "I-I mean I already have plans." She stuttered in reply. "Cancel them."

"E-eh?! I-I couldn't do that!" she squeaked out while looking at me as if I had rabies or something. "Why?" I demanded. "W-when you make plans y-you can't just change them at last minute to g-go somewhere else." Was the reply then she quickly added. "G-Gomen Sasuke-kun." With that she bowed her head and quickly darted past the Hyuga clan gates.

Wait how did we end up here already? No matter…

Hinata Hyuga, nobody just says no to me. You will see, you'll make it to dinner. Even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming.

* * *

Haha so what do you think sasuke is gona do to get her to go to dinner? Hmm? Like I said some OOC because I'm not good at sasuke. Also Hinata is about 20 years old in this so she has some more confidence than she does in shippuden but is still timid. Poor Hinata just cant win today can she?


	3. Chapter 3

So I have been recently informed Hinata doesn't stutter in shippuden. XD My whole life has been a lie! Lol. But really I didn't know this, see I'm actually not that's far into shippuden however I do know of the more recent Naruto chapters. And I know enough about what has happened to do stuff like this. (I am waiting for enough money to by the manga. I don't like to read it online) But thank you so much for this information it helps me out a ton! Let's just say she was stuttering really bad because Sasuke scared her half to death shall we?

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_Please don't let him show up here! Please don't let him! I'm begging you!_

This was the only thought running through my mind as I snapped the last small little silver flower hair piece into my long midnight blue hair. It's been several hours since my last encounter with him, but knowing Sasuke he will show up. Life really does hate me…

_Oh well now isn't the time to worry about tall, dark, and broody, no matter how intimidating… kinda c- hey Hinata stop it! _I then began to mentally scold myself for almost saying Sasuke was kind of cute. Alright I admit it he's a very handsome man but he isn't my type! Besides I know I'm just his 'this week's boredom cure' and I'm not going to play along.

Nope this is my time with Neji. Well more like a one sided conversation with a grave stone but It's still nice to believe he can hear me.

I should have been the one to die in the war though… not him. He didn't have to jump in the way of me like that! I hate him for that, but I can't hold a grudge long. However a certain raven black haired stalker I have recently acquired I will make an acceptation.

With a small sigh I got up to my feet and glanced in the mirror. The outfit I had chosen was a simple lavender colored dress. I never wore anything to fancy, just wasn't in my taste. Along with that my hair was put over one shoulder with small little flower clips in it. Complements to my sister who said Neji would have liked them.

It's been hard on her as well, also with father too. Over the years he's become kinder and is quite frankly simi scarring me because he smiles a lot now. I know I should be grateful for it but… I guess it's just odd for me.

I gently bit my bottom lip in thought while I slid on a pair of off white colored sandals. I often wonder what life would be like if Neji was still here and I wasn't. Naruto wouldn't have to feel so weird around me, after that confession then ignoring it and then dating Sakura. Maybe Hanabi would smile more if he was around as well… TenTen has been depressed too. I know she really loved him.

If he was still alive I'm sure they would have gotten married and had cute will brunette children. After all that's what TenTen said she had been hoping for. She would have retired as a ninja to be with him and Neji would have resigned as well and leave the Hyuga home to start a new life with her. The house would be full of children who didn't have to worry if their parents would come back in a box from a mission.

I wonder what kind of love that would be like. I have never been in a romantic relationship, ever. It must be nice though. I wouldn't mind being a stay at home mom with children. Once I even thought about becoming an academy teacher but father wouldn't hear of it. After all the Hyuga heiress can't be teaching kids when she has so much to do at the compound. But I love kids. Oh well, I guess dad really is the same old him even if he does smile more.

Once the sandals where fastened on properly I headed outside. The Hyuga clan had its own special burial ground for fallen Hyuga members. Neji was buried next to his father. Both died because of me… both took the suffering I should have endured. I should have received punishment when I was little, not Uncle Hizashi. Also Neji shouldn't have been the one on the other end of tough's spikes that day. I should have. Nobody would really miss me except a small handful of people. Most would just look at it as the death of a useless Hyuga who many people hate. Father would be happy because Hanabi could take the thrown once I was gone.

I shouldn't have been the one to live.

Suddenly a wind gust picked up from the side slapping be across the face and died down again. Funny, it almost seemed as if Neji was scolding me there for a moment. Saying 'you're here for a reason you know'. But I don't feel like I'm even really living. I have plenty of reasons to live, my friends, family, and my job. Though what I really need is a real reason for me to live. Not because I feel duty bound, but because I want to. I don't have that reason yet.

It's not exactly like I can tell anyone this. Father would assume I'm mental or depressed and try to scold me out of it. Oh well just another day in the life of Hinata Hyuga.

Upon reaching the grave, I kneeled down to it. "Hello Neji-San. It's been a while, how have you been? I've been fine, we really miss you, ya know? TenTen as well. You are looking after her and make sure she's not to lonely right? Father is smiling more, though I can't help but feel as if they are hollow smiles. I really wish you were here."

"Talking to a stone, Hyuga?" rang out a voice that made me cringe. Oh no. I glanced behind myself to find my suspicion was right. "Sasuke-kun." I simply replied before adding "I'm talking to Neji."

"No you're talking to a grave." Growled the man. "The dead can't hear you."

"Well I think they can." I replied only to receive another annoyed look from him. I swear that's his natural facial expression. "What are you doing here, Uchiha-san?" I asked while getting back up to my feet. I guess I better start calling him Uchiha-san, it's more proper.

"Don't call me that." Ordered the black haired male.

"Call you what?" I questioned him already knowing the answer.

"Uchiha san. It's Just Sasuke."

"Sorry Uchiha-san." I replied.

"Damn it now you're doing it on purpose!" he growled at me in frustration. I couldn't help but let a small triumphed smile brace my lips. _Yes I was doing it on purpose because you annoyed me two seconds ago. _I thought quietly to myself. "Why are you here?" I asked once again demanding an answer.

For a moment, I think he was surprised with my tone. Yes I can be forceful when I want to be. "Dinner." He stated.

"I already told you I'm not going!" was the response I gave him with a complaining tone. For A moment I was hoping he'd leave. Though I knew I was wrong.

Instantly, after a short five second glaring contest, he grabbed me by my hips, lifted me up into the air and tossed me over his shoulder so I was hanging like a sack of rice. "Let me down!" I wailed. "Nope." He replied and began to walk out of the Hyuga clan compound.

"Damn it Sasuke!" I screeched then quickly covered my mouth. _Oh gosh I didn't just say that out loud did I?_

Instantly an amused chuckle came from my 'captor' "My how very un-Hyuga like of you." He mocked with an amused tone mixed in.

I really hate him.

The next several minutes was spent in silence except for the few murmurings going on around us. Mostly consisting on if he was kidnapping me, which in a sense he was.

It was around that time when Naruto spotted Sasuke walk past the ramen shop with me slung over his shoulder like a rag doll. Now this surprised the poor man so much he did a spit take… and unfortunately right onto Sakura face. The pinkette was pissed. Half chewed up ramen ran down her face and gave a death glare at the blonde. "E-eh Sakura-Chan I can explain." He began.

It was around that time bystanders' where running for cover since we all knew what was coming next. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled loudly and punched him, hard enough to send him flying through a wall and make a small mushroom cloud of dust when he hit the floor.

"U-Um Sasuke-san shouldn't we go and help him?" I asked hoping it would give me a chance to run away.

"Nope." He replied.

Damn it.

* * *

I have been having a lot of inspiration for this fanfiction which is why I'm updating it a lot. haha anyways enjoy!


End file.
